Even Heroes Need Saving
by 41 Books of Me
Summary: We all have our heroes. They're the ones that are always saving the day. Well who saves them when they need a hero?


Well hey everyone. I'm back with my second story. It's another naruino. I don't own Naruto so please don't assume I do. Don't want the cops visiting me. Well now that that's done, here we go!

Even Heroes Need Saving

Ino had been taking care of him for a while now. He just wouldn't leave his apartment and it was worrying her. Sakura had really been cruel with the rejection this time. Next time she saw that bitch, Ino was going to kill her.

Naruto was just asking Sakura out like normal, but her response was harsher than ever before. She had told him that she wanted nothing to do with him. He was just a demon she needed to get her beloved Sasuke-kun back. Ino couldn't believe what she had said.

Her and Naruto had become friends while he was gone with Jiraiya. Ino and Sakura had been talking about Naruto and Sakura had brought up that he kept sending her letters. She said that they had ended up in the garbage where they belong and Ino, wondering how Naruto was doing, decided that she was going to be his pen pal while he was gone instead. That night she wrote a letter to Naruto and addressed it to the last place one of his letters from Sakura had come from. She got lucky. Naruto received the letter and happily replied with one of his own. That's where their friendship and Ino's love for Naruto started.

She still had all of his letters and held them dear to her heart. If only she could be Naruto's love instead of that bitchy Sakura. She didn't deserve his sweet affection. Ino sighed. Sadly that would never happen.

Her mood brightened a bit when she entered Naruto's apartment with groceries in hand. She had been staying with him for the last week due to his depression over Sakura. She just needed to cheer him up.

"Hey Ino," Naruto greeted half-heartedly from the couch. He had decided that even though he was the depressed one, Ino still got his bed while he got the couch. Ino smiled. Even in depression he was kind and generous.

"Hello Naruto. How ya been doin while I was gone?" She asked, joyful that he was finally talking. "Hopefully not too bad." She really did care for him a lot.

"The usual," he answered his mood a little brighter now that she had come back. He couldn't explain it, but she just made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He decided that it was due to it was his first time having a girl stay with him in his apartment. "How was shopping?"

"Good. The lines could have been shorter, but it didn't take too long," she laughed as she saw Naruto's confused face. She had been gone for two hours and called that not too long.

"If you say so," Naruto replied sarcastically.

The rest of the day passed by normally. Ino acted as Naruto's therapist and they talked about other stuff like missions and such. The day ended rather quickly and soon Naruto was snoozing on the couch and Ino was asleep in his bed.

Naruto's dreams were restless and horrible. He was strapped to a chair as Sakura kept telling him how stupid and weak he was. Next, Sasuke stood in front of Naruto and kept stabbing him as he explained to Naruto why he would never bring Sasuke back to Konoha. Finally, the whole village appeared and started throwing rotten fruit and stabbing him. He woke up at that moment in a cold sweat.

He checked the clock in the kitchen. It was midnight.

"Damnit," he swore. "Why do these nightmares keep attacking me?" That was when Ino stepped into the room.

"Something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No," he replied. "Can I just spend the night with you? I'm having a hard time sleeping."

"Sure I guess. Hopefully it will help," Ino was scared that Naruto could see her blush, but sighed in relief when he thanked her and followed her into his room.

They made themselves comfortable and Ino soon fell asleep. Naruto had a harder time falling asleep as he was afraid that he would have another nightmare. Not falling asleep however led to an unexpected discovery.

"I love you Naruto-kun," Ino mumbled in her sleep as she rolled over and wrapped her arms around him. Naruto blushed, but wrapped his arms around her like she had done with him. He had finally found out what that feeling was. Love.

"I love you too Ino-chan," Naruto murmured as he fell asleep.

Ino awoke to arms wrapped around her and her head snuggled into another person's chest. She quickly remembered what happened last night and realized whose chest she was snuggled into. It was Naruto!

"Good morning beautiful," Ino heard Naruto mumble. He was awake!

"Good morning," Ino blushed.

"Wanna hear something funny?" Naruto asked. Ino nodded and Naruto continued. "I heard something I probably shouldn't have last night. It slipped right from between your mouth. Too bad you weren't conscious to realize you were saying it." Ino began to freak out. She had been dreaming about Naruto last night. Did she say something in her sleep?

"I didn't get to tell you something since you were asleep." Ino began to cry silently. "I love you too Ino."

Ino's tears suddenly stopped. Did he just say what she thought he did? She didn't have time to figure it out but knew that he did when he lifted her chin and kissed her. It was delicate, but full of passion. They finally released the kiss and Ino snuggled back into Naruto's chest.

"I love you Naruto. You're my hero."

"Just remember Ino. Even heroes need saving."

"Don't worry you can count on me."

The End

Please Review. Hidden 72 Monsters signing out.


End file.
